In the fabrication of semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits, memory cells, and the like, a series of manufacturing operations are performed to define features on semiconductor substrates. The semiconductor substrates can include integrated circuit devices in the form of multi-level structures defined on a semiconductor substrate formed from silicon. At a substrate level, transistor devices with diffusion regions are formed. In subsequent levels, interconnect metallization lines are patterned and electrically connected to the transistor devices to define a desired integrated circuit device. Also, patterned conductive layers are insulated from other conductive layers by dielectric materials.
The series of manufacturing operations for defining features on the semiconductor substrates can include many processes such as adding, patterning, etching, removing, polishing, and planarizing among others, various material layers. Due to the intricate nature of the features defined on semiconductor substrates, it is necessary to perform each process in a precise manner. For example, it is often desirable to planarize an upper surface of a semiconductor substrate in a precise manner to decrease variations in surface topography of the upper surface of the semiconductor substrate. Without precise planarization, fabrication of additional layers becomes substantially more difficult due to increased variations in the surface topography of the upper surface of the semiconductor substrate.